Magia nas dimensões
by Analubru
Summary: Crossover dos animes Sakura Card Capture, Inuyasha e Yu Yu Hakusho. Sakura & cia, estão cursando a faculdade, entre os estudos, muita magia e aventura.


**Magia nas dimensões**

Oiê..estou super animada com o fanfiction, e confesso nunca fiquei inspirada para escrever e compartilhar...mas o trabalho de todos vocês escrevendo estes personagens maravilhosos, histórias empolgantes e confesso adora ler as fics de vocês...

Alguns personagens pertencem a Clamp, outros de outros animes.

Tento fazer um cro

**1) Moda e magia **

Em Tomoeda, uma pequena pacata cidade do Japão, antes palco de magia...

Atualmente, Sakura e Tomoyo estão respectivamente com 17 anos...cursando a Faculdade de Tomoeda. Sakura cursando o 1º ano de Educação Física ( lógico Educação Física ..a matéria mais amada pela personagem e pelos zilhões de alunos), Tomoeda cursando Moda.

Na casa dos Kinomoto, Tomoyo tentava convencer Sakura num empreendimento, que daria lucro para a empresa da mãe da Tomoyo, para a Tomoyo e para a família Kinomoto que participava dos lucros adquiridos...logicamente o empreendimento da Tomoyo era o passatempo favorito dela, na época da nossa querida card capture...

Vamos Sakura, não acho que haverá problemas. – Diz Tomoyo.

Mas, Tomoyo...preciso conversar com as cartas, com o Kero e com o Yue...- Diz Sakura.

Neste momento, entra Kero no quarto...( para variar comendo).

Conversar o que Sakura? – Diz Kero.

Eu vou falar... diz Tomoyo.Sabe Kero, como a Sakura não usa mais as minhas roupas, quero fabricar roupas para as Cartas Sakura...

O quê?Tomoyo, você não bate muito bem da idéia...- Diz Kero blasfemando...

Sakura e Tomoyo olham perplexa para o pequeno guardião..

Kero, vc esta exagerando...o que pode acontecer – Diz Sakura.

Ué, mestra ...pergunte as Cartas o que elas acham, diz Kero.

..." Chave que guarda o poder das estrelas...liberte-se..."

Cartas Sakura quero conversar com todos..Diz Sakura

Uma a uma as imagens das cartas Sakura aparecem...deixando o quarto da jovem pequeno...

Sabe o que é?Olhando para a fisionomia de suas queridas cartas...a Tomoyo gostaria de desenhar bonecos de vocês com roupas...

A carta espelho, com imagem da jovem de 17 anos com olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos avermelhados...Sakura...diz :

Querida mestra que legal...sempre gostei das roupas desenhadas pela sua amiga e namorada no mestre Eriol...

Algumas cartas mais legais concordaram com a carta espelho personificando a imagem da mestra .

Tempo pronuncia.:

Cara mestra não é perigoso expor a magia e as nossas imagens...

Outras mais temperamentais resmungam...

Tomoyo apreensiva...tentava argumentar...Kero concordando com a Carta Tempo.

Ta legal...tá legal...vamos fazer votação? – Diz Sakura

Quéeeeeeeee ...dizem todos.

Ué gente estamos no meu mundo ...estamos na época da votação..., gagueja a mestra

Seeeeeiiiiiii...diz Kero, quando vc lembra da civilização vc diz votação, quando convém apenas a vc volta para o século da escravidão...

Chega Kero...gente dou 2 dias para vcs pensarem ...vou conversar com o Yue, com Eriol e com o Syaoran...depois iremos sentar novamente...tchau gente...diz Sakura.

Uma a uma as figuras desaparecem ...resmungando...contentes ...com gota de preocupação na cabeça...

Tomoyo com sorriso de lado a lado...

No dia seguinte, no telefone Sakura tenta argumentar com o noivo, a reencarnação de Clow e o seu outro guardião:

Oi pequeno lobinho...estou morrendo de saudades – diz Sakura.

Sakura, meu amor ...já falei para vc ...para de me chamar de pequeno lobo...porque morrendo de saudades, estava em Tomoeda semana passada...o que você esta aprontando? – Diz Syaoran**.(Hong Kong)**

Ora porque ...meu amor a Tomoyo quer desenhar as cartas Sakura, vesti-las e vender no mercado consumidor...ah mas já falei que estamos participando financeiramente.. – começa explicando Sakura.

Quê...bonecos...mas e a magia concentrada nelas ...diz Syaoran

Sabe o qué! Diz Sakura. Meu amor não haverá problemas...

Como toda mulher Sakura enrola o noivo direitinho.

Parece interessente...cuidado com a magia...diz Eriol **( Londres)**

Sakura e Tomoyo utilizando o viva voz:

Mas Eriol, que magia? Diz Sakura

Querida Sakura, as cartas originalmente Clow e agora Sakura, foram feitas utilizando magia oriental e ocidental, as pessoas detentoras de poder poderão sentir resquícios da magia...- Diz Eriol, bem paciente...

Mas, meu amor...(usando a mesma artimanha da Sakura) não vamos prejudicar as caras... o que eu quero e mostrar para o mundo como a Sakura...diz Tomoyo.

Hehehe para com isso Tomoyo, estou ficando envergonhada...gagueja a Sakura vermelha.

Tudo bem, vamos tentar se algo acontecer, nós usaremos magia para conter, diz Eriol.

Obrigado meu amor (Tomoyo)...quéeeee ( Sakura) deter o que?

Isso é coisa do Kero...diz Yue **( Tomoeda) ...**

Qué...transforma o bola de pêl( quer dizer o boneco) no guardião. Olha aqui Yue, seu mal humorado...

Hehehehe, estes meus guardiões...chega Kero.( brava)...dá para parar de pentelhar o Kero ...diz para o Yue...

Foi ele que começou.-Dizem os dois guardiões...imponentes e apontando um para o outro...

Dois dias depois, no quarto da Sakura, uma urna fora colocada próxima da mesa de estudos para as votações das cartas, para conter qualquer tipo de infração, Sakura utiliza a carta cadeado, acabando com as intenções de algumas cartas mal humoradas...

Vinte e sete concordaram e

Vinte e cinco não concordaram ( gente eu não lembro quantas cartas são, desculpe )

...x...x...x...x...

Na casa dos Kinomoto...a tv ( aquela caixinha maravilhosa que passava Sakura Card Capture)...Sr. Fujitaka, Sakura, Touya e Kero estavam acompanhando o jornal das oito...

"...Sucesso nas vendas das bonecas e bonecos da empresa patrocionada pela Sra. Sonomi...faturando cerca de 1 milhão de ienes em quinze dias..."

Hum...cada vez mais acho que o mundo não é o mesmo, diz Fujitaka...

Pai...já expliquei para o Senhor que não aconteceu nada demais...o Kero sempre me protegeu...o Syaoran ...gagueja Sakura.

Mostrenga , esta bolo de pêlo e o projeto de guerreiro quase viraram estória de anime, diversas vezes...diz Touya

Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii eu tenho 17 anos, para de chamar de monstrenga, deixa o Syaoran em paz...ele não está aqui para ...

E eu, Mestra não vai me defender...diz Kero...com a boca cheia...

Sakura, Touya e bo...eghhhhh Kero, vamos parar por aqui...Sakura eu sei que deu tudo certo, não fale mal do noivo de sua irmã, pare de implicar com a bol ...desculpe, Kerberus, mas estou acostumado com eles chamando-o de bola de pêlo. Diz o sábio Fujitaka.

Pai, conversei com o Syaoran, Yue e com o Eriol, não vai acontecer nada com as cartas...ninguém sabe que sou mestra...a Tomoyo vai dar uma participação dos lucros.. nada é mais justo, as cartas concordaram...estão super animadas...eu acho eles tão bonitinhos...diz Sakura.

Tudo bem, pequena...vamos colocar o dinheiro para render para a sua faculdade...diz sorrindo o Sr. Fujitaka...

Hummmm Monstrenga, saiu ganhando...satiriza Touya.

Quer parar.! Diz Sakura

Em uma outra dimensão...Narak olha com atenção no espelho nas mão da jovem Kana...

Hum...isso parece ficar interessante...

Ué, estas bonecas parecem com As cartas Clow...diz um demônio com três metros de altura...oras quem diria que está no mundo dos homens...em outra dimensão.

Humpf...estes bonecos parecem poderosos elementos de magia...algo me diz que vou me divertir...o que vc acha espírito do fogo? Diz Hao

Continua


End file.
